Untitled
by Darkmaster2
Summary: Takes place at the end of Crisis Core. Zack passes on and Cloud is on his way to start the next chapter of the story but someone else isnt ready for Zack to leave yet and brings him back. First Chapter is sad but dont worry it will get better. AngealxZack


Well... here it is. That AngealxZack story I was telling you about. I wrote this first part in first person from Zack's point of view because I thought that'd be better. I ended up watch those final cut scenes a couple times in order to work myself up into a sad mood. I do that alot with stories, work myself up into the mood I want then write like that. Yeah... I could pick out a good name for it... I suck with titles so until I come up with one here you go. Feel free to give ideas.

**Title:** Untitled  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing:** AngealxZack  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Warning: **Yaoi, darkness a little  
**Summary:** Takes place at the end of Crisis Core. Zack passes on and Cloud is on his way to start the next chapter of the story but someone else isnt ready for Zack to leave yet and brings him back. First Chapter is sad... but dont worry it will get better.  


* * *

Untitled

* * *

How is it that after all this… after everything I've been through… why does it have to end like this?

There's just too many. I knew… as I walked away from Cloud… this sinking feeling had come over me that once I was out of his sight, I was gone… I wasn't coming back and yet I continued on to face the threat like I done before so many times yet come back safely.

I could see them all… I had taken on large numbers of guards before… from 50 to 1000. So why was this time different? I had done nothing different; the only change was that I had someone I needed to protect. Was that a weakness or strength?

However I wanted this battle to go I knew something was wrong. It was a feeling that made me so uneasy. They were just carrying out orders but still… It wasn't like some if not most were enjoying it. The guard hated SOLDIER and now they have a dream mission… to kill one.

Funny, though I'm not laughing over it, that after the monsters, machines, scientists, copies, Genesis… Angeal… and even Sephiroth… the people and creatures that if anything, should have been the ones to take my life, but no… Here I stand… fighting to keep my last bit of strength alive… because a few guards… a few people, I had probably talked to in past, had shot me. It almost felt like I was being betrayed by those I had helped.

Then again… wasn't I being betrayed? Shinra… the people I had worked so hard to please had turned me out because of a scientist wanting a new sample. I, no longer exist to the world… Some hero… Even if I make my dream come true now it wouldn't matter because Shinra would erase me from history. The only people who would know of me would be those who've ever talked to me in person, those who've been on the missions with me. Would I be nothing but a rumor distorted more and more as people pass it on by word of mouth? Or would I just be a no one who turned against Shinra like SOLDIER's legendary heroes before me?

--

There was only three left. Everyone else had fallen by my hand as I fought to save both Cloud's and my life and protect my SOLDIER honor.

I was so close… only three infantrymen still standing… but my body was at its limit.

The helicopter's light burned my eyes and the sound of its propeller hurt my ears. I would have dropped the buster sword to cover my ears if it hadn't been for my life still in danger.

This was it… my body couldn't move from this spot, I can't stand much longer…

Blackness threatened my vision as the sound of guns being loaded reached me and in that moment I realized something.

"_Freedom sure is pricey."_ As I had said aloud before this had happened and it was true. Freedom did have a high price but the problem was… I could have had everything in the world and nothing could have bought my freedom. My freedom had no price… it was unattainable. I was not going to make it through this hour because my life was the fee for Cloud's freedom. If I lived then Cloud would have died at some point in time since Shinra wouldn't rest until we were dead.

The guns fired on me and it was as if the bullets had gone through the sword in my hand to hit my heart as it felt.

I cried out but not in pain. Gunfire was different from being slashed by claws or blades. It didn't hurt right away like they did. It was more like I had cried out in response to the noise rather then the impact.

The next thing I knew I had fallen backwards and one of those damned guys were standing above me staring down with that blank expression they all seemed to have worn. Those masks were stupid to me… always had been… I was happy when Cloud had taken it off to reveal the person he really was to me years ago. Those masks made who ever wore them look like cold monsters but then again, Shinra was made up of monsters… just some have better intentions and clearer hearts then others.

--

_BANG!_

--

The darkness was back but this time it had completely taken over my vision. It was like turning down the lights in a room to watch a movie… only this wasn't a movie.

…Memories... of those I've had the honor of being around in my life played together.

"_Nice to meet you." _

"_I finally understand why Sephiroth choose you."_

"_Where's Angeal?"_

"_If you take it too lightly you'll fail."_

"_We'll see each other soon."_

"_Get it together and escape."_

"_See you later, Zack."_

"_It'll just get dirty, worn."_

"_I'm also from the countryside."_

"_I'm a poor man after all."_

"_Do you even know it?"_

"_I've never seen you use that sword."_

"_Pride is quite a troublesome thing."_

"_Fight alongside me."_

"_Just wait a moment."_

"_It'll be okay."_

"_I'll see you again right?"_

"_I'll be waiting."_

In no real order I saw flashes of everyone I held dear along with their voices playing in my mind. I could hear them all and yet none at the same time as it seemed to be a muffled noise of everyone talking at once. My mind was sinking and it felt like I was getting one last look at everyone that ever happened to me before it was destroyed by death coming to claim my soul.

--

I should be crying right now. I had shed a tear for others who had fallen along the way here, yet, when it came to me it didn't happen. I wasn't sad enough to cry, no one wanted to die but my tears were as dry as ever until a raindrop fell into it.

My blood was spilling out of my wounds and as drop after drop left my skin I felt more and more numb. When the rain started an insane thought rose up in my fading mind, I couldn't cry over my doomed state and at the moment I was in the middle of this wasteland with no one else crying for me. So, it seemed, the sky was crying for me on its own. Either that or it was just offended that my blood was staining the ground and wanted to wash all traces of me away. I was probably ruining the view.

In a matter of moments, which felt like hours, I could hear the guards walking away. They stumbled on Cloud and I thought they'd try to take him away but I suppose the Mako Addiction worked in our favor because they left him believing he'd die out here with me. Honestly... for a did I, how could protect him if I was like this. Even this though left me as my mind seemed to dim a little and my senses left me in almost every way except my listening to the rain coming down around me.

As I lay there becoming numb I wondered if this was what Angeal had gone through. Sure he wasnt shot but did he go through this sensation of separation? I suppose I'll be finding out soon. Will he still see himself as a monster in the afterlife? Then again, death was supposed to be a release not a punishment. Sephiroth had thought he was a monster too... I wonder if he's there with Angeal... probably talking about him right now. Angeal always seemed to worry about me, I bet he's asking Sephiroth how I was holding up. Then again, now he had Lazard and that copy to ask too.

"Zack..." A voice broke my trace and I jerked a little with an intake of breath. It wasnt a pleasant feeling to breath but I was happy I still could at all. Lifting my head a little I saw that my little blonde pal had finally snapped out of his illness. Relief washed over me it was like the weight on my shoulders was being taken away now that Cloud wasnt helpless. I stared at him... watching him watching me... it was like déjà vu. Hadn't I been in a similar situation before just in Cloud's position?

I had another realiztion then... This was just like that time with Angeal. In a strange way Angeal was to me as I now was to Cloud. I remodel, even though he was out most of the time, and I was just a stepping stone to him. The foundation that set up the base for the rest of his life. Angeal had done this for me... raised me, guided me, put me in the right place to rise up that latter in SOLDIER's ranks. Even down to his few acts of aggression towards me. I often had wondered if he ever really wanted to hurt me. It didnt seem that way at first but it was like even though he left SOLDIER he never stopped teaching me. That's it... he just changed gears that's all. He stopped acting like my ally and was teaching me through harsh examples. Then when I had moved to the level he wanted me to be in he past on his tools to me so I could figure out my life. I was his final mission in life it seemed. Now Cloud was mine.

My voice came out in tired gasps, I had to remember to breath fearing if I didnt my body would shut down before I could tell Cloud what I needed too, "My part till now..."

"Your part?" Cloud responded gently. Seemed like he was repeating it both for his understanding and so I wouldn't forget what I had already said. He didnt seem to upset over my condition, maybe he thought I was going to be fine, that I was strong enough to live through this. Or it just hadnt sunk into his head yet. I don't blame him... I'd wouldnt be running that fast either if I just woke up from Mako Addiction.

"That's right, you are..."  
"... You are?"

"...Live." Damn, I was skipping words. I hope he understands what I'm trying to say. Its getting difficult to talk and hold on at the same time, "You're... the evidence that I lived." A slight smile on my face the whole time to comfort him a little and my ever present pride prevented me from admitting that I was in trouble and in pain.

Turning my head slowly to my buster sword, no not mine... our... Angeal's and mine, I looked at it with an expression that said I was thinking back on the past that was becoming harder and harder to remember. This sword had kept me safe though some of my most dangerous confrontations. It had been the symbol of his honor, mine and now I think it was time to hand it down again. I'd miss this blade dearly but it was time for it to leave my care. I hope Angeal would understand should he question me about this in the afterlife.

"My pride and Dreams..." Lifting the blade I noticed how badly my arm shook under his weight. The rain dripped along the metal filling all those indents that gave the sword its detail to wash it clean of its past with me, "...have them all." Staring at him for a long moment... it was cute how he was slow to touch the sword like some sort of sacred treasure. Arm falling as he took hold and tried to pull the blade closer to himself.

"...I'm the evidence that you lived..." He said softly in understanding. Smiling still I was happy that I could give him something that would be useful in the life a head.

At that moment I felt so very tired... the urge to close my eyes was just to strong but as before I wasn't afraid. My body numb from the cold, rain and lack of blood I was relaxed. No pain at all. I felt like I should have said goodbye but it didnt feel right. I wasn't going away... I wasn't going to be there to talk to him... but I was still going to be with Cloud both in memory and in hand. Afterall, part of me... as I felt... was in that sword.

That smile of mine was slipping as my everything seemed to relax for the final time. It was like my brain had shut down completely and even though it no longer was functioning I was still there as my senses and rest of my body followed suit. It was like being separated from the rest of the world.  
Touch...  
Taste...  
Hearing...  
Then as my head rolled to the side my vision became blurry with the closing of my eyes. At the same time smell and my ablitity to breath in general slowed and stopped once my eyes closed.  
So this was death... it isnt that bad... well that is if you die with no regrets... all I can hope for now is that I wont be alone on the other side.


End file.
